


Jester

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Gen, ghost story, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Every night, before the firsties went to bed, the happy ghost of Gryffindor Tower tells them a story.





	Jester

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween - **Day 9:** Ghost Story

“… and then, the brave and loyal Knight, who had pledged his life to the Noble Prince, took up the Sword of Courage and slated the Evil Serpent. Removing its head with a single slice of his blade.”

The children seated around the common room all gasped and cheered. He loved this. Their nightly ritual. After all the little firsties had changed into their sleepwear and gathered in front of the warm fire.

Each night, ever since the school reopened, they’d gather and he’d tell them stories. Elaborate, fantastical stories. Full of adventure and drama and wild theatrical heroics.

As the years wore on, each new generation was captivated by the tales he would regale them with. It continued, every September first, until there were none who remained that knew. Knew that every story, all of it, was real. That the events he creatively wove into his stories had actually happened. Most even happened on school grounds. Some he’d been present for, others he’d heard secondhand.

As he shooed them off to bed for the night, the happy ghost of Gryffindor Tower grinned as he thought of happier times. Of when he was a student in these not exactly hallowed halls. With a sigh, the ghost formerly known as Fred Weasley settle into wandering the castle for the night.

“So, which tale did you regale the ickle firsties with tonight, Gred?”

Fred looked to his side to see another ghost who appeared as a mirror image of himself. Identical in almost every way… save the one ear, which this other ghost was missing.

“That would be the wonderfully thrilling tale of how the young knight, Sir Longbottom, felled the Evil Serpent Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor, my dear Forge.”

“Splendid, Old Bean!”

“Who’re you calling ‘old’, you cantankerous old coot?”

The two bickered as the floated through the halls. No one knew _why_ , when George Weasley died at the ripe old age of 270, he came back as a ghost that looked the same age as his twin brother had when _he’d_ died. But no one really questioned it.

Just as no one really questioned why several of the Hogwarts resident ghosts subsequently decided it was time to move on.

\- 30 -


End file.
